1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bibs, garment protectors, and aprons, and specifically to such articles which have a pocket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of bibs, garment protectors, and aprons exist which include pockets for catching the solids and liquids inadvertently dropped by the individual wearing the article. For example. U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,226 to Quilling, et al. discloses a bib removably attached to a user, which has a pocket formed at the bottom of the bib to catch fluids. The sides of the pocket are bonded together with an adhesive. An infant bib which has a detachable substantially rigid trough-shaped collection device fastened by fasteners to the main portion of the bib is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,086 to Takefman. U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,383 to Tiscornia shows a bib formed from a flat sheet blank to include a trough at its bottom end. The ends of the trough have wings with tabs having an adhesive for adhering to the front face of the trough flap. In many of the bibs formed from a single sheet of material, the sides or some other portion of the pocket are held together with an adhesive which also acts as a seal against fluid leakage.